Inuyasha with a wolf half hanyou?
by Stacy3s inuyasha
Summary: The fox demon said, So would you like to travel with us. You say, I will under a few conditions, one no half breed cracks, two when I say leave me alone leave me alone, three if we ever meet a full blood named Koga you will not get involved! plz review


Name (Or at least what everyone has me called for like almost ever): Wolfe  
>Race: Half Demon (Wolf)<br>Boyfriend: Inuyasha  
>Friends: Shippo, Kirara, Songo, and Miroku<br>Some special stuff: You have the sense of smell of a wolf and can hear like one you have two swords that you don't use a lot but u still have them with you  
>Your Past: Well you used to travel around until you came across a pack of full blooded wolf demons. None of them were smart enough to figure out you were a half demon, not even their leader Koga. Once they found out boy all they did was make jokes about you being half demon. You had enough after hearing that you were worthless for being a half demon you walked the door, turned around and yelled, FUCK YOU ALL, that was the last you saw of most of them sometimes you saw Koga but a total war broke out cause he always wanted you to come back with him to the pack and you always said that they would treat you the same way cause you were a half demon and also that living with or even being a full blood was over rated. You also started to collect the jewel shards not really sure what you were going to do with them later on down the road.<br>How you met your BF: You had just picked up on a large jewel shard signature and were running with your swords out. You arrived on what would be your normal scene a giant demon with a shard on his back but this time you saw not only that but 5 others. One being a young fox demon, 2 human girls, a human boy, a two tail, and a half demon dog. The half demon dog looked like he was about ready to get his butt kicked, so you stabbed the demon in the back killing it then dug out a chuck of flesh in the back and pulled a jewel shard out. The half demon said "what you do that for." You say, "you were going to get killed so I figured I save you sorry butt." The half demon said, "I didn't need saving by the likes of some half demon girl." A girl dressed in very strange clothes said, "Inuyasha here is trying to say thank you." You dropped the shard down your sheath and put your sword in after it, "So what were you even doing here." Inuyasha said, "Why should we tell a half demon like you." You say, "You're a half breed yourself." The little fox demon said, Please dont get into another fight. You say, I dont fight pointless battles, I would win anyways. Inyuasha said, You sure do talk a lot but you are probably all bark no bite. You say, So 16 shards is no bite. The boy that looked to be a monk said, How did you get 16 shards by yourself? You say, Easily, something called steal or kill. The fox demon said, We only have 6. You say, 7 of you plus a two tail have only been able to collect 7 shards while me by myself have been able to get 16, how sad. The other girl said, What are you planning to do with the shards. Inuyasha said, Make herself a full blooded wolf demon. You say, No being a full blood is way to over rated but Im not really sure; I might well I dont know. The fox demon said, So would you like to travel with us. You say, I will under a few conditions, one no half breed cracks, two when I say leave me alone leave me alone, three if we ever meet a full blood named Koga you will not get involved, that is my battle and finally call me Wolfie. Inuyasha started laughing, Your name is Wolfie. You say, No I have been called that so long I am just used to people calling me that and I hardly even remember my real name. The fox demon pointed to each one as he said their name, Okay this is well everyone, as you know this is Inuyasha, Kagome, Songo, Miroku, and Kirara. You say, So where is your guys camp. Shippo said, This way, he started to run off and you followed not far be hide.  
>Your first kiss with BF: You had been traveling with them a few months and Inuyasha had grown to like you but he had his moments when you showed him up in fights or something along those lines and your hatred for full blooded demons had gotten a little better but the only one you liked was Shippo but past that you still hated the rest of them. It was about noon and you had gone of on your own and had found a lake and had just decided to soak your feet. You had your eyes closed and you felt someone tap on your shoulder. You opened your eyes and pulled your feet out and turned around and saw Koga. You growl, What are you doing here full blood. Koga said, Calm down Wolfie, I was just here to know if you wanted to come back. You say, No I have told you a thousands times they will treat me the same all I will be hearing are half breed jokes but now with my new group there is actually someone who understands me, a half breed. Koga said, Still think that you and the rest of you half demons are better then us full demons huh. You say, You of all people should know that I am hard headed and that is how I will always think. He said, And youre still as beautiful as ever. You say, Your just saying that to try and get me to come back but that wont work on me. He said, So whos the other half demon. You spat, Why should I tell a full blood. He said, I still cant believe you left us. You say, I wouldnt of left if you wouldnt of told them all I was a half breed. He said, Hey this time it will be different promise. You say, You said you tell no one when I told you a was a half breed you promised me that and look where we are today. He said, I didnt want to take you by force, He went to go punch you in the face but someone stopped him it was Inyuasha. You say, I thought I told you not get involved in my fights with Koga, Inuyasha. Koga said, So the mutt was the half demon you were talking about Wolfie. You pull out your sword, Stay right there full blood, you went to go cut him in half but he started to run off. You say, Inuyasha why are you even out here. Inuyasha said, Make sure you dont get killed. You smile, Thanks, you give him a real quick kiss on the lips and he turned cherry red, Now come on lets get back to the others, all Inuyasha did was nod and you both headed back toward the camp.<br>How your BF asked you out: It was a new moon so you were a human now. Well your tail and ears disappeared and you got human ears and couldnt hear or smell worth crap as you always said. You were out side in the field waiting by yourself for the night to be over watching the stars when you heard the bushes rustle. There was only one guy that would after come after you so late at night, Inuyasha. You say, Inuyasha you can come out now, I know your here. He came out of the bush with black hair and human ear and brown eyes. (A/N I am not 100% sure but I think when he becomes human his eyes are brown) He said, So how did you know it was me, he sat down next to you. You say, I may not be able to smell or hear worth crap now but I could still hear you trying to sneak up on me. He said, And it took me long enough to find you I couldnt track your scent. You say, I know that is like the only down fall of being a half breed. He said, So why dont you want to be a full demon and dont give me the its over rated crap. You say, One I would probably lose my cute ears and tail, two my attitude would probably completely change, and three like I always say being a full blood is over rated. He said, Yeah the ears and tail are cute. You say, You like me. He sounded nervous, No I dont. You say, And I quote yeah the ears and tail are cute. He said, That doesnt mean I like you. You say, So your saying you have never thought about me like that, be truthful. He said, Well at times. You say, More like 24/7. He said, No. You say, Oh yes why would you come looking for me. He said, To make sure you dont kill yourself doing something stupid when youre human. You say, Youre a human right now too. He said, Okay I like you, I admit it. You say, I love you too. He said, Huh, I dont get it. You say, Wolfie love Inuyasha, Inuyasha love Wolfie right. He said, Yes. You give him a nice long kiss on the lips it was soft and gentle. Once you pulled back you stood up and said, Come on lets just have Kagome give us the death glares now and get it done and over with. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed your hand, Yeah she is probably going to say sit until I become a half demon again. You say, Yeah she is defiantly not going to be happy about us dating. He said, Really. (A/N though he didnt verbally ask you out after the kiss you two knew exactly what the other wanted) Once you two got back to camp Kagome had began a very long stream of sits but you took something out of her backpack called duck tape and put it over her mouth and it stopped her from saying sit until you took it off and she screamed out of pain.  
>Your future: Well after you kill Naraku you and Inuyasha got married. He stayed a half demon so did you and well you took care of an annoyance named Koga. Oh dont worry you didnt kill Koga just came very close to, broke his both his arms, 6 of his ribs, both legs, 7 of his fingers, his nose, stole all the jewel shards from his body and he got a concussion and after that he kinda got the hint and stayed 1,000 miles away from you and Inuyasha at all times. Okay back to you and Inuyasha, you had two kids one boy the other girl. The boy was a half-breed wolf and the girl that was a half-breed dog.<br>You basically lived happily ever after and now you probably have a few questions, one is probably when you met Koga well that was just when you had been kicked out of another village for being a half demon. Second is why you agreed to go with him back to his pack that was because he seemed nice enough and didn't catch on that you were a half-breed. Finally you are probably wondering what your real name is, that is well...uhhhh...mmmm...let me think sorry I dont even know.


End file.
